THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT US
by AbigailWoo
Summary: They don't know about the things we do.They don't know about the I love you's.They don't know about us.


**TITTLE : THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT US**

**PAIRING :**

**XI LUHAN**

**KIM MINSEOK**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : HURT/COMFORT/ROMANCE**

_**Summary : They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's**_

_**But I bet you if they only knew**_  
_**They will just be jealous of us**_  
_**They don't know about the up all night's**_  
_**They don't know I've waited all my life**_  
_**Just to find a love that feels this right**_

**_Saya balik lagi dengan pairing LuMin! Ahhh how I like them so much…_**

**_Terinspirasi dari lagu 1D – They don't know about us yang bikin saya langsung pengen nangis… Sebenarnya pen bikin Kray tapi gak jadi entah menurut saya fict ini cocok buat LuMin …_**

**_So enjoy this fict and don't forget to review _**

BRAKKKK

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu. Luhan tersangka yang membanting pintu segera menghampiri pemuda berwajah chubby yang tersentak kaget karena perbuatan Luhan.

"Ngapain kamu disini Lu? Pake acara banting pintu segala. Aku kaget tau," Ujar Xiumin pemuda chubby tersebut. Luhan mengeraskan rahangnya lalu menatap tajam Xiumin.

"Apa maksud lo ngejauhin gue selama seminggu ini? Gue ada masalah apa sama lo?"Gertak Luhan, suaranya meninggi, Xiumin balik menatap Luhan lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku gak ngejauhin kamu Lu, perasaan kamu aja kali," Luhan mengeretukkan giginya lalu mencengkram bahu Xiumin hingga ia meringis pelan.

"Perasaan? Cuma perasaan? Gak mungkin Cuma perasaan gue kalo tindakan lo emang ngejauhin gue!" Seru Luhan

"Lo nolak gue jemput nterus nganter lo pulang, disekolah lo menghilang gitu aja, Gue sms dan gue telephone lo jarang balas dan nerima. Apa itu Cuma perasaan gue aja? Hahh!" Bentak Luhan, Xiumin menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Luhan dengan mata sipitnya.

"Maaf Luhan, aku nggak maksud kaya gitu," Ucapnya, Luhan melepaskan cengkramannya lalu duduk dibawah tempat tidur Xiumin.

"Terus kenapa lo ngehindarin gue?" Tanya Luhan melembut, menatap Xiumin yang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, berhadapan.

"Aku ngerasa gak pantes buat kamu, ngerasa aku bener-bener gak cocok disamping kamu," Lirih Xiumin

"Gak pantes? Gue tau mana yang pantes dan ngganya untuk gue, kenapa lo ngomong kayak gitu?"

"Mereka bilang aku gak pantes buat kamu, mereka bilang aku gak sepadan sama kamu. Mereka bilang aku yang nerd ini gak pantes berdampingan sama flower boy popular kaya kamu," Ungkap Xiumin.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meraih tangan Xiumin , menggenggamnya erat.

"Mereka siapa Min? Mereka yang mana ngomong kayak gitu ama lo?" Tanya Luhan, Xiumin hanya menunduk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan bangkit lalu duduk disamping Xiumin.

"Mereka gak tau apa-apa tentang kita Min, mereka gak tau seberapa besar gue cinta sama lo. Mereka gak tau segalanya, buat gue mereka Cuma ngeliat dari sudut pandang bodoh mereka aja," Luhan berkata sambil mengusap surai coklat Xiumin.

"Mereka cemburu sama lo Min, karena Cuma lo yang bias ngisi hati gue yang kosong, mereka iri karna Cuma lo yang bisa naklukin gue, ngebuat gue yang brandal dan gak terkendali jadi seorang yang penurut," Lanjutnya.

"Dan mereka gak tau betapa specialnya lo buat gue,Min. Bakal gue kasih tau keseluruh dunia kalau lo milik gue. Dan gue Cuma milik lo," Perkataan Luhan sukses ngebuat Xiumin tersenyum lebar tanpa lupa semu kemerahan yang ada dikedua pipi Xiumin.

"Makasih Lu, Maafin gue yang bodohnya percaya kata-kata mereka. Maafin gue yang udah ngejauhin lo selama seminggu ini," Ucap Xiumin, Luhan tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Xiumin.

"Mereka gak tau apa-apa Min tentang gue, dan lo. Gak tau tentang kita. Jadi jangan percaya sama mereka. Cukup percaya sama diri lo sendiri, percaya gue, percaya sama orang-orang yang dukung kita, dan percaya kalo cinta gue Cuma lo," Tegas Luhan, lalu memeluk tubuh Xiumin yang dibalas oleh Xiumin.

"Maafin gue Lu, udah ngeraguin kamu. Makasih untuk semuanya," Bisik Xiumin. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Xiumin, Xiumin otomatis menutup matanya saat nafas Luhan berada dekat dengan hidungnya, merasakan saat bibir Luhan mendarat di bibir tipisnya. Saat bibir Luhan melumat lembut bibir Xiumin. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya lewat sebuah sentuhan lembut itu.

Biarkan mereka berkata apa. Biarkan mereka bertindak sesuka mereka. Karna satu yang pasti.

_Mereka tidak tahu apapun tentang kita._

**FIN**

_**How about this fict? Saya ngebuatnya kurang lebih setengah jam ditempat kerja… kekekeke**_

_**Habisnya sepi ditempat kerja. Ya saya harap tidak mengecewakan para reader apa lagi saya menggunakan crack pairing.**_

_**Give me ur review, cuz ur review I have energy to make a lot fanfiction :)**_


End file.
